


I'll take care of you

by Iwanttosleep



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, both are oblivious, minsung bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttosleep/pseuds/Iwanttosleep
Summary: Minho takes care of a sick Jisung@minsungbingo    First Bingo Space       M.8.21 - Sick Fic
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 45
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round Two





	I'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> @minsungbingo M.8.21 - Sick Fic
> 
> This is a work of fiction, the characters don't act like this in real life. Anything the characters do or say is purely coincidence. The same goes for places and things mentioned.
> 
> The prompt assigned is Sick Fic and I hope you all like it!

Jisung wrapped the baby blue blanket around himself, until he looked like a burrito. He added two more blankets just to make sure and tried siffling a sneeze. 

It did not work. The sneeze made his whole body shake and in seconds, hands rubbed circles on his back. 

He already knew who conforted him without even looking. Minho continued drawing circles, and then Jisung let out a moan. 

He froze, suddenly too aware of Minho's hands. Minho continued, without uttering anything and it kind of terrified him. Would Minho know the feelings he had for him? 

No. What would happen if he found out is a fate worse than death. There is no way Minho will know. 

"-sung? Jisung." He twisted to see Minho staring up at him and he tries not to drown in his eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced out for a sec." He said. Minho looked at him, not convinced, but didn't say anything. 

A sneeze cut through the air and Jisung stood up, letting his blankets fall on the couch. That was his best work and he destroyed it. 

He didn't dwell on it too much as he rushed to the kitchen to make himself some tea. He was about to grab a tea packet from the cupboard, when he saw a teapot already simmering on the stove. 

Minho must have put it there, he'll thank him later. He grabbed a clean coffee mug, and poured the tea in, watching tendrils of steam rising up. 

"Do you think you'll be able to rap and sing in time for our In Life performance?" Minho asked, suddenly next to him. 

"Yeah. It's just a cold." Jisung proceeded to sneeze again and an itch started to form its way to his throat. 

"I can ask Chan if we can to take a few days of. Maybe postpone the concert?" 

He shook his head, listing a million reasons why that would be a bad idea. Chan would be sad and he did not like his leader and close friend sad. 

"No. He'll be worried and I don't like worrying him. Plus, we've worked so hard, it wouldn't be fair for the kids." He replied. 

He took a sip of the scalding hot tea and winced. He forgot to blow off the steam and it burned him. 

"It wouldn't be fair for you." Minho said. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Please don't worry about me. I'm fine, the sickness will go away." He said, taking a couple sips of his tea. Minho reached for his hand. 

"I'm still not convinced, but if you need anything let me know." Minho turned to him, eyes sparkly and a smile on his face. 

He nodded and finished his tea quickly. He's glad his members care for him, they mean the world to Jisung. He wouldn't be were He was now if it weren't for him. 

"I will, hyung." Jisung smiled brighty and Minho leaned forward to plant a kiss to his forehead. 

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Minho asked. He shook his head and let go of his hyung's hand. 

"I need to practice the choreo for We Go." 

"Watching a movie with me won't kill you." 

"I know, but what if I mess up? Me falling sick already bends our plans. Chan is gonna make all of us rest when he comes back, I know it." He said, putting the dish in the sink. 

"Please, Ji?" The way Minho stared at him, big puppy eyes, and voice soft made it impossible to say no. 

Jisung really had no say in this, so he nodded and let himself be dragged back to the couch. Minho latched onto him and he felt bad. 

"Move over. I don't want you sick too." He said. Minho sighed deeply, and just hugged him. He groaned but resigned to his fate, cuddling against his hyung. 

"I'll take care of you today, okay?" Minho asked and he nodded. Minho was warm and fuzzy and he let himself close his eyes. 

He vaguely registered the TV turning on and a kiss to his forehead before drifting off.


End file.
